La doncella y el demonio
by Kuro Ciel San
Summary: Petra es una joven de dieciocho años con un pasado triste.Una fría noche de invierno Petra decide dar un paseo,pero su camino se cruza con el de un demonio que intenta matarla,luego de ese encuentro la vida de Petra se volverá mas interesante. Rivetra
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos sean bienvenidos a mi fic :D, este a diferencia del anterior este constara de muchos capítulos si es que el cerebro no se me seca XD, ¿Tendrá romance? Si pero más adelante porque en serio no me gusta escribir historias sobre personas que se enamoran 20 segundos después de conocerse ¿tendrá humor? Yep...o eso creo no me considero muy divertida pero tendrá humor eso es seguro :D

Este fic está ambientado en el siglo XVIII (época victoriana) en Londres…pero si les da flojera buscar está en la época del anime Kuroshitsuji no se esta época se me hace interesante y me quede pegada con esta serie XD, claro que la historia que hago no tendrá seriedad ni sangre es más romance humorísticos aunque tendrá sus momentos de dramas, tragedias y todo eso...pero tengan en cuenta de que cuando escribo tragedias nadie puede detenerme muajajaaja...ok no._.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece son las ideas puestas en Este fic, cualquier parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia. _

_**Pareja:**__ Levi x Petra (Rivetra)_

_Dedicado a las(os) chica(os) que forman el grupo de "Rivetra fans" en Facebook, ustedes son geniales nunca cambien _:')

Sin más preámbulos sean bienvenidos a leer. Nos vemos abajo :D

Petra Ral, es una joven de dieciocho años perteneciente a la alta sociedad criada por una tía cercana ya que sus padres sufrieron un accidente una noche de invierno por lo cual fallecieron cuando ella tenía seis años, su tía siempre estaba al cuidado de Petra, la hacía reír y la llevaba a pasear por la ciudad comprándole lo que ella pidiera ya que así trataba de hacerle olvidar la muerte de sus padres, Petra siempre le agradecía a su tía por todo lo que hacía por ella, su tía murió hace un par de meses por una enfermedad, con sus últimas fuerzas le pidió a Petra que fuera fuerte, que nunca se rindiera y que encontrara a alguien que la hiciera feliz ella entre lágrimas y sollozos se lo prometió...nunca rendirse y seguir adelante.

A pesar de la vida que le ha tocado, Petra siempre ha sido una persona muy alegre y bondadosa, nunca se dejó caer ante una situación difícil, desde pequeña siempre fue muy inteligente y nunca se dejaba engañar, lo que más la caracteriza es la radiante sonrisa que mantiene la cual deja embobado a cualquier hombre que pasara por su lado, aunque a ella no le interesa ninguna de las propuestas de esos hombres que sencillamente la buscan por su dinero o "cerdos pervertidos" como los bautizo...ella simplemente esperaba a la persona indicada.

Petra se encontraba caminando una fría noche de invierno, la nieve que caía no le impedía disfrutar de la noche dando una de los múltiples paseos que hace a escondida de la servidumbre, los cuales Petra apreciaba mucho ya que desde que era una pequeña niña se han preocupado de que nada le pasara por lo que nunca la dejan salir sin algún guardia, es por eso que ella aprovecha cada distracción de ellos para dar una vuelta y despejar su mente o simplemente disfrutar la paz que hay por la noche aunque el clima este helado y pueda resfriarse claro que nunca pasaba no era la primera vez que hacia esto y nada malo le ha pasado.

_"Este ha sido un día agotador, con todos esos cerdos pervertidos declarando su falso amor por mí...como si fuera idiota, si mi tía se encontrara aquí lo más probable es que les dé una buena paliza a todos "_sonrió ante ese pensamiento, su tía siempre había sido muy sobreprotectora con ella "será mejor que vuelva, o se empezaran a preocupar por mí y lo último que necesito es otro regaño"

Estaba por emprender el camino de regreso pero un fuerte jalón en el brazo la detuvo...

_Anda pero que tenemos aquí_ Dijo una voz profunda que hizo que Petra se quedara congelada por el miedo_ umm es extraño ver a un humano caminando por estas calles tan tarde y mucho menos a una mocosa.

Al dar la vuelta Petra se quedó paralizada. Quien la sujetaba era un hombre un poco más alto que ella, vestía con una capa que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, unas botas grises y unos guantes que debían ser por el frio, pero lo que más asusto a la joven fue ver unos cuernos que desprendían de la cabeza del muchacho, por su boca se asomaban unos pequeños colmillos sus ojos eran de color rojo y por su espaldas se podían apreciar unas grandes alas negras.

_Umm... ¿Qué hace una mocosa como tú a estas horas de la noche?_ Hablo el extraño ser

___"¿Q-que...que es e-ese sujeto?"_ La respiración de Petra se aceleraba cada vez más, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo pero el miedo se lo impedía

_Tsk oye mocosa contesta_ El chico hizo más fuerte el apretón en el brazo de Petra_ no tengo tu tiempo ¿sabías?

Petra reacciono al sentir más apretado el brazo, reunió todo el aire que pudo para tratar de decir algo_ ¿Q-que e-eres?_ fue lo único que logro pronunciar

_Tsk, yo te pregunte primero..._suspiro con cierto fastidio_ realmente me asombra lo idiotas que son algunos humanos en fin...soy un demonio_ dijo con un tono de fastidio en su voz

5 segundos...10 segundos...30 segundos...

_ ¡AHHH!_ Petra grito realmente aterrada, el demonio rápidamente le cubrió la boca

_Mierda mocosa cierra tu maldita boca_ Dijo con un tono muy molesto_ ahora escúchame bien, si no quieres que te desgarre la garganta vas a serenarte un poco ¿oíste bien?_ Miro a Petra de una manera bastante seria

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y el demonio lentamente le quito la mano de la boca_ ¿Que me vas a hacer?_ pronuncio con la voz quebrada y con los ojos llorosos

_Tsk, cállate aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo, ninguna mocosa de mierda me va hacer un interrogatorio...ahora contesta si quieres seguir con vida_ hizo una pequeña pausa_ ¿quién eres y que haces aquí?

Petra tomo una profunda respiración antes de hablar_ S-soy Petra Ral...y...y-yo solo estaba dando u-una vuelta c-como siempre...

_Umm ¿y que hace una mocosa como tu dando un paseo sola?_ Arqueo una ceja un tanto curioso

_Me g-gusta salir a esta hora p-porque me gusta la tranquilidad d-de la noche_ agacho la cabeza un tanto nerviosa

_Ya veo...una mocosa hijita de papi y mami que cree tener problemas_ dijo el demonio un tanto fastidiado_ ¿Todos los humanos son tan débiles o solo tú eres especial? No me sirves para nada acabare contigo de una buena vez_ Dijo con tono frio posteriormente de la mano que tenía libre salieron unas largas garras que coloco justo entre el cuello de Petra

_ ¡No, déjame!_ Exclamo aterrada, en un intento desesperado por huir mordió la mano del demonio con todas sus fuerzas

_ ¡AGH! ¡Maldita mocosa!_ Grito el demonio soltando a petra para detener el sangrado de su mano_ "que fastidio, tendré que lavar estos guantes"_ pensó irritado

Petra aprovecho ese momento para huir, sin un rumbo exacto comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, la enorme cantidad de nieve que había le dificultaba el correr pero no le importaba tenía que escapar a como dé lugar

_Tsk no creas que te escaparas maldita mocosa_ El demonio emprendió vuelo con sus grandes alas negras y no tardó en encontrar a Petra quien seguía corriendo, al ver que el demonio la alcanzaba apuro su andar

_"Mierda"_ Estaba empezando a cansarse, y con cada pasa paso que daba su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, al mirar arriba para ver si aún la seguía perdió la coordinación sus pasos unos segundos, lo que provoco que se tropezara y callera entre un montón de nieve

Intento pararse pero el demonio fue más rápido y bajo justo en frente de ella

_ Tch, creíste que en verdad podrías escapar de mi ¿Quién crees que soy?_ Dijo con un tono de evidente enojo

Petra no podía hacer nada más que llorar incontrolablemente_ ¡Déjame en paz, por favor!_ decía entre sollozos

_Tsk a la mierda eres tan ruidosa, no sabes cómo voy a disfrutar al cortarte esa maldita garganta_ Puso sus filosas garras justo en el cuello de Petra estaba a punto de cortarle la garganta...pero algo lo detuvo...Petra había parado de llorar y eso extraño le extraño_ ¿Que pasa mocosa? Aun no te mato para que ya no sigas llorando

_...Podría...al menos...saber el nombre de quien me va a matar..._Dijo en un susurro

_ ¿Qué clase de último deseo es ese? Mocosa_ A decir verdad le sorprendió un poco, ningún humano se había atrevido a preguntar su nombre, lo único que había escuchado eran gritos de piedad o un lloriqueo que acababa cuando sus garras atravesaban sus gargantas pero nunca había escuchado algo similar_ "En fin da igual"_ pensó_ Levi...me llamo Levi

_Ya veo...gracias...ya puedes seguir...Levi_ Hablo Petra cerrando los ojos muy fuerte para esperar el dolor de la muerte

Sin embargo el dolor nunca llego, porque Levi había quitado sus garras de su cuello, abrió los ojos para ver que paso, su miraba se encontró con la de Levi, le asombro ver que sus ojos ya no eran de color rojo si no de un verde oliva

_ Lárgate mocosa_ Dijo en un tono frio

_ ¿Eh? ¿Porque?_ Contesto con algo de miedo

_No necesito darte explicaciones...lárgate la próxima vez que te vea no te tendré piedad ¡¿entendiste?!_ Exclamo enojado

_S-si_ Petra se levantó rápidamente y emprendió marcha sin mirar atrás, lo único que quería era ir a casa y olvidar todo lo que ocurrió

Levi seguía allí...con un rostro bastante molesto_ Mierda...mierda... ¡MIERDA! ¡¿Porque putas no pude matarla?!_ Emprendió el vuelo quien sabe dónde, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la imagen de esa mocosa_ Tsk...¿Porque mierda no pude matarla?

Petra seguía corriendo tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado_ "estuvo tan cerca... ¿porque no lo hizo?...no importa...no quiero volver a encontrarme con ese demonio...Levi..."_ Quería olvidar todo lo de esa noche pero...la imagen de ese demonio no salía de su cabeza...

Continuara...

Chan chan channnn ¿Que pasara de ahora en adelante?

Los dejare con la duda muajajajaja...ok no XD en verdad hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic fuera del AU de Shingeki no Kyojin pero no sabía de qué y hace un par de días termine de ver Kuroshitsuji y pensé "¿porque no escribo un fic sobre demonios? "Y aquí esta XD

Levi se me hizo perfecto para el papel de demonio ya saben...por lo de su pasado y porque es rudo...condenadamente sexy...XD. Y no sé, se me hizo interesante ver a Petra con un pasado triste...merezco la muerte TT_TT pero ojo no voy a dejar a Petra como una chica asustadiza es solo temporal más adelante será muy ruda XD.

Como ven las cosas entre ellos empezaron mal...muy mal pero más adelante abran muchas sorpresas pues como dije antes no me gusta escribir sobre personas que se enamoran 20 segundos después de verse Espero que lo entiendan D:

Si tienen alguna duda o cualquier otra cosa que decir envíenmelo a través de un PM ¿Esta bien? :3 yo respondo todo, les aclaro las dudas, o si quieren hablarme sobre faltas de ortografía o algo con la escritura yo lo agradecería en verdad :D

No tengo muy claro cuándo serán las actualizaciones tal vez a medida que avance la historia me haga un hábito de subir capítulos en un tiempo determinado pero ahora prometo no tardar mucho :D

Pues...eso...XD...nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

¿Reviews para esta pobre loca? XD

Saludos y cuídense :3


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo aquí el segundo capítulo primero que nada… ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! lamento la demora en serio lo lamento ;A; trate de hacer el capítulo lo más extenso que pude al final del capítulo explico mejor.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Shingeki o Kyojin no me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece son las ideas puestas en Este fic.

_Dedicado al grupo "Rivetra fans" de Facebook (seh no me olvido de ustedes)_

Sin más preámbulos bienvenidos a leer, nos leemos abajo :D

Habían pasado un par de horas desde ese incidente, cuando petra llego a la mansión todos estaban dormidos para su suerte, entro subió con cuidado a su dormitorio y se lanzó sobre su cama exhausta, porque lo estaba, no había parado de correr en ningún momento, aun cuando se encontraba a varias calles de distancia no quería arriesgarse ¿qué tal si era una broma el que le haya dejado vivir? ¿Qué tal si cuando menos se lo esperase ese demonio se aparecía frente a ella y acababa con su vida? Pero no fue así...y eso era lo que más le sorprendió ¿porque la dejo vivir?

— " ¿Porque lo hizo...porque Estaba tan cerca de matarme pero no lo hizo?"—Esa pregunta no dejaba de darle vueltas —"me pregunto... ¿Dónde habrá ido?...Levi...—Con ese último pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormida

En otro lugar lejos de la mansión Ral, en un bosque cubierto por la densa niebla se encontraba un ser bastante molesto consigo mismo...Levi se encontraba de camino a su "hogar" maldiciendo una y otra vez su incompetencia

— Mierda, ¿qué rayos fue lo que me paso? Estaba tan cerca de acabar con ella...maldita sea como si no tuviera suficientes problemas...pero esto no se quedara así... ¡me las vas a pagar Petra Ral!—Grito muy enojado, estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo cuando algo bastante pesado le cayó encima—Mierda...

—Anda enano tus gritos se escuchan hasta el gremio ¿qué sucede? ¿No encontraste artículos de aseo o qué?—Hablo con un tono burlesco lo que sea que estaba encima de Levi

—Maldita sea Hanji quítate de encima mío, pesas demasiado—Refunfuño Levi

— Ah lo siento, lo siento olvide lo pequeño que eres— Dijo la ahora conocida Hanji, vestía con un abrigo color negro, pantalones grises y un par de botas negras con un par de rayas purpura a los lados, tenía una cola de caballo y al igual que Levi tenía unos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza y un par de alas negras...otro demonio—en fin ¿qué tal tu noche?—Pregunto acomodándose los lentes que traía puestos

—Tsk, ¿te parece que estoy feliz?—Dijo Levi mientras se sacudía la ropa

—Pues es difícil saberlo tienes la misma cara siempre para lo único que sonríes es cuando hay que hacer limpieza…si a eso se le puede llamar sonrisa—respondió con una carcajada, por lo cual recibió un zape en la cabeza

—No fastidies cuatro ojos—dijo en un tono serio—no estoy de humor para aguantar tus estupideces

—Anda ¿Que paso? ¿No encontraste a nadie a quien fastidiar o qué?—Dijo Hanji esta vez sin burla

— Claro que no encontré a una mocosa estúpida caminando por la calle...yo...no pude matarla...le dije que se largara de mi vista—dijo molesto

Un momento de incomodo silencio...Hanji abrió los ojos como platos...— ¿¡NO JODAS LO DICES EN SERIO!?—Grito con tal fuerza que sacudió medio bosque con ese grito, inmediatamente Levi le cerró la boca de la manera más delicada que se le ocurrió, le metió un puñado de nieve en la boca.

—Mierda no vuelvas a hacer eso es molestoso—Dijo sobándose los oídos

Hanji escupió la nieve, tosió un poco y ya más calmada hablo—es que no me la creo, TÚ el demonio frio y serio PERDONANDOLE LA VIDA a un humano—Dijo con un tono de total asombro

— Lo que oíste cuatro ojos de mierda, no grites—dijo fastidiado— ¿crees que yo no me siento extraño?

—Es que en verdad eso es raro, creí que perdonarle la vida a alguien era un tabú para ti...dime... ¿era guapa?—pregunto

—... ¿Qué?...—fui lo único que logro pronunciar ante tal pregunta

— La chica ¿era linda?, digo de otro modo no me explico porque la dejaste vivir—se explicó Hanji

—...Hanji... ¿Quién diablos crees que soy?—Dijo Levi con un ligero tic en su ojo

— ¿Ah? Entonces no era eso...aww que lastima... ¿Cómo se llama?—Pregunto otra vez

_ Tsk eso no importa—Dijo Levi

— Anda no seas malo, si no importa ¿qué hay de malo en decirlo? Anda enano por favor—Dijo en un tono suplicante

_...Petra...dijo que se llamaba Petra Ral...—Dijo con un tono de indiferencia— ¿para qué quieres saber?

—Mmm...Por nada simple curiosidad, es que por lo que escucho de los humanos es que el apellido Ral es uno de los más importantes de Inglaterra —Dijo Hanji

—Tsk lo sabía una maldita mocosa mimada—susurro—Deberías dejar de investigar a los humanos son una plaga—comento de la nada

—No es cierto, algunos son realmente interesantes, tienen pensamientos fascinantes, incluso algunos son buenos realmente los humanos un enigma que estoy dispuesta a resolver—Dijo con entusiasmo

—Tsk, eres una molestia, los humanos son simplemente inmundos, solo piensan en sí mismos y no les importa el mal que causan si ellos están en la cima, es por eso que merecen ser exterminados—Dijo con un tono frio

—Que terco eres Levi—replico Hanji

—Patrañas—Respondió—regreso al gremio tú quédate aquí si quieres yo iré a descansar, y de paso ver que los idiotas que tengo como subordinados no hayan hecho alguna idiotez—posteriormente emprendió vuelo

— ¡Espérame!—Grito Hanji desplegando sus alas para seguir a Levi—A veces te comportas como un niño—lo último lo dijo en un susurro

—Tch molestia…" Ya verás Ral...acabare contigo"—Pensó Levi

…_**A la mañana siguiente… **_

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana, Petra abría los ojos lentamente, lo primero que sintió al levantarse fue un fuerte dolor en el cuello, entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior…recordó como casi pierde la vida, recordó que su supuesto ''asesino'' la dejo ir…

\- ¡Auch!- se quejó la joven Se llevó una mano al cuello—"Cierto...ese demonio...casi acaba con mi vida"- sacudió la cabeza— "No, lo mejor será olvidar todo eso si, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado"— posteriormente se levantó de la cama, tomo lo primero que encontró en su armario y se dirigió al baño— "un baño de seguro me calmara y me hará olvidar eso"— Pensó

Veinte minutos después salió del cuarto, con un vestido de color carmín el cual dejaba ver parte de sus tobillos, calzas blancas y zapatos negros. Su cabello llegaba un cintillo con una rosa roja y en su cuello se había amarrado un pequeño listón para no hacer notoria la herida que tenía, si alguien la veía vendrían un centenar de preguntas que no podría responder. Se dirigió hacia el comedor, tantas emociones le habían abierto el apetito y no es que no supiera cocinar pero si se hubiera puesto a cocinar tan tarde corría el riesgo de despertar a alguien- "Anoche en verdad pensé que iba a morir, pero porque Levi no acabo conmigo...no, no, no, debo dejar de pensar en eso, estoy viva y eso es lo que importa si, no me importa en donde esta ese demonio"- Pensaba la muchacha

— ¡Buenos días, señorita Petra!—Saludo la servidumbre,

— ¡¿Eh?! Umm...si, ¡buenos días a todos!— Saludo algo distraída, estaba tan ocupada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino hace más de diez minutos

—Señorita Petra ¿Se encuentra bien?— Pregunto uno de los sirvientes

— Si, solamente tengo algo de hambre jajaja Dijo un tanto nerviosa

—Puede sentarse si lo desea el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos—Hablo otro

—Ah, muchas gracias—posteriormente fue a sentarse, se percató de algo que estaba sobre la mesa—"¿eh?, normalmente el diario no debería estar aquí...no importa"—se dispuso a leerlo, hojeaba esperando encontrar algo en que perderse, pero un artículo llamo su atención—¿umm?...—El articulo decía _**"Encuentran el cadáver de una mujer, al parecer el deceso fue producto de un corte profundo en el área de la garganta testigo asegura haber visto un ser con unos cuernos saliendo de su además de tener una mirada fría…"**_los ojos de Petra se abrieron como platos, esa descripción coincidía con la de Levi juntando coraje decidió seguir leyendo_**"...El sujeto asegura que ese ser era un demonio, las extrañas criaturas de las cuales solo se ha oído hablar la policía llama a la calma, se recomienda no salir de noche para evitar posibles tragedias..."**_ Dejo el diario sobre la mesa, empezó a meditar cada uno de los sucesos de la noche anterior….

_**Flash Back:**_

_Petra:...Podría...al menos...saber el nombre de quien me va a matar..._

_Levi: ¿Qué clase de último deseo es ese?...Levi...me llamo Levi_

_Petra: Ya veo...gracias...ya puedes seguir...Levi_

_Levi: Lárgate mocosa_

_Petra: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

_Levi: No necesito darte explicaciones...lárgate la próxima vez que te vea no te tendré piedad ¡¿entendiste?!_

_Petra: S-si_

_Fin Flash Back…_

—"Ahora que lo pienso…después de preguntarle su nombre fue cuando me dejo ir pero… ¿porque?...definitivamente ¡tengo que saberlo!—Pensó Petra, decidió que después de desayunar iría a buscar respuestas

Bien me tarde un siglo en subir el segundo capítulo y realmente lo lamento ;A; tuve muchos problemas y distractores, problemas porque cuando estaba escribiendo se cortó la luz y se me borro la mitad del trabajo y cuando lo quería subir ¡falla el internet! ¬¬ Y por distractores me refiero a que últimamente me he enviciado con el juego _The __Walking__Dead_XD y no he parado de jugar D:

¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Ganas de matarme? Ok no XD pueden dejar sus sensuales comentarios ya saben por lo del capítulo o por faltas ortográficas :D

Tengo pensado actualizar viernes o sábados :D ya que son los días en los que normalmente no hago nada :3

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ya saben si no me envicio con The Walking Dead XD

Saludos y cuídense :3


	3. Chapter 3

_Después de miles de siglos, desde las profundidades de su habitación ''Master Lady Dark'' se digna a seguir con el capítulo 3 de su fic…piensa algo realmente genial para decir después de casi tres meses de ausencia_…Hola :D…xD

Emm pues…esto…esto es incómodo, el caso es que…no pude actualizar en mucho tiempo debido a que he estado muy apegada a la escuela… ni siquiera yo pensaba que me quitaría tanto tiempo. Pero ya estoy aquí y pues _*Se va a la trinchera más cercana*_ espero que no quieran matarme…si lo hacen no dejen evidencia xD

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece son las ideas puestas en Este fic**__._

Sin más preámbulos los invito a leer, nos leemos abajo :3

…

Petra desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, no tenía tiempo que perder, afuera caían algunos copos de nieve avisando de que pronto llegaría una fuerte nevada.

— ¡Señorita Petra!— Grito una de las criadas— afuera hace mucho frio, por favor deje que el cochero la lleve.

—No te preocupes Anna, volveré antes de que empiece a nevar— Contesto la susodicha

— ¡Pero…!—No pudo acabar su frase ya que Petra abandono apresuradamente la mansión, dejando a la criada con una expresión de asombro— Señorita Petra….

—''No debí dejar a Anna de esa forma, pero ya me disculpare luego''—Pensó la muchacha— ''Ahora a comenzar con mi investigación''

Mientras aquella joven buscaba las respuestas que tanto necesitaba, en algún lugar apartado de ella, sentado en la rama de un gran árbol, estaba aquel demonio el cual le causaba tanta curiosidad a Petra. Levi estaba relajado, en completa armonía el único sonido que había alrededor de ese bosque era el del gélido viento que corría.

—''Es increíble que no haya podido dormir, todo por culpa de esa mocosa''— Pensaba el demonio de cabello azabache— ''Es igual…después de todo con el susto que le di de seguro no la volveré a ver''— Esbozo una diminuta sonrisa de victoria, cerró los ojos tratando de descansar un poco, aun siendo un demonio necesitaba dormir.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y cuando el demonio estaba a punto de quedarse dormido…

— ¡LEVIIII!— Grito Hanji bastante cerca del oído de Levi

— ¿¡Que Mier….!?— Aquel susto hizo que Levi perdiera el perfecto equilibrio que tenía, lo que hizo que cayera de cabeza al suelo— ''El que dijo que la nieve era blanda, es un maldito idiota''—Pensó mientras trataba de pararse, fue totalmente inútil, parecía una pequeña tortuga tratando de darse la vuelta.

— ¡Eso fue lo más divertido que he visto en toda mi vida! jajaja —Decía Hanji entre carcajadas— Debiste ver… tu cara cuando…te estrellaste… ¡enano me haces tanto reír!—Era lo poco que se le podía entender debido a tatas risas

—Hanji…si no fueras inmortal créeme que te habría matado hace mucho tiempo—Dijo bastante molesto— Ahora si te parece bien podrías…no lo sé… ¡Levantarme para que pueda golpearte!—Dijo con una aura maligna a su alrededor

—Bien, bien no tienes que enojarte tanto enano—Posteriormente levanto a Levi de una pierna, lo cual solo consiguió enojar más al demonio de cabello azabache — Wow es increíble que seas tan liviano, eres como un peluche o un gatito, si definitivamente eres como un pequeño y frágil gatito— Empezó a mover a Levi como si fuera cualquier cosa— ¿Quién es un pequeño y frágil gatito?... ¡Levi! Yayyy… ¡Gatito, pequeño y adorable!

—…Hanji… si no dejas de hacer eso…le diré a Erwin que todavía tienes libros sobre los humanos debajo del piso…— Amenazo Levi

— ¿¡Eh!? No te atreverías ¿verdad enano?—Dijo Hanji algo asustada

— ¿Quieres apostar?—Contesto el azabache con un tono frio

—Eres fastidioso…— Hizo un puchero y soltó a Levi como si fuera un saco— No tienes sentido del humor, eres aburrido

—No sé qué entiendes tú por divertido—Hablo mientras se paraba del suelo— En fin dime ¿Qué rayos quieres? Supongo que no solo viniste a molestar— Dijo mientras se sacudía la nieve de la ropa.

—Pues…venía a pedirte un pequeñísimo y diminuto favorcito—Hablo Hanji algo dudosa

—No te ayudare a capturar un humano— Contesto Levi secamente

—No, eso lo tengo más que claro…lo que quiero es…. saber dónde esa tal Petra de la que tanto hablaste anoche—Hablo algo nerviosa

—…Te golpeaste la cabeza antes de venir aquí ¿Verdad?...—Dijo con el mismo tono aburrido de siempre—Te repetí miles de veces que no quiero volver a ver a esa mocosa, ¡NUNCA!— Posteriormente sus ojos cambiaron a un fuerte color rojo

— ¡L-Levi! ¡Cálmate un poco!—Hablo Hanji totalmente nerviosa, cuando los ojos de Levi se ponían de ese color, el caos atemoriza al mundo—Recuerda que ni tú mismo tienes control de tu fuerza, no querrás ir a ese lugar de nuevo.

—…Tsk, no me lo recuerdes—Dijo ya más calmado, cerró los ojos un momento para que, al abrirlos volvieran a tener su color habitual— Aun así ¿Para qué quieres a esa mocosa?

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?—Los ojos de Hanji comenzaron a brillar debido a la emoción

—Realmente no—Levi bostezo y dio media vuelta— No me vuelvas a molestar, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde es esa mocosa, y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, conociéndote de seguro la quieres para uno de tus extraños rituales— De su espalda salieron un par de alas para posteriormente emprender vuelo quien sabe a dónde, dejando sola a Hanji.

—Ni siquiera me dejo terminar, es increíble que sea tan maleducado—Hizo un puchero—Bien si no me quieres decir donde se encuentra esa chica, la buscare por mi cuenta después de todo solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas…—Suspiro pesadamente— Solo espero…solo espero que Levi no la haya traumado de por vida, no quiero tener que recurrir a maneras más violentas. —Dicho eso abrió sus alas y partió rumbo a la ciudad.

Petra se encontraba totalmente exhausta, había pasado más de dos horas desde que salió de la mansión, eran casi las tres de la tarde pero hacia un frio horrible, la joven se encontraba apoyada en las barandas de un puente, contemplando el congelado lago que había allí. Llevaba un buen rato en la misma posición

—''Es increíble que no haya encontrado nada, al parecer las personas no han visto nada anormal estos últimos días, tampoco fueron de mucha ayuda, al parecer trataron de evadir el tema de los demonios ¿Acaso a ellos también los ataco alguno?''—Estaba totalmente sumida en los pensamientos que no se había percatado de que estaba por comenzar una fuerte tormenta, debido a eso las calles estaban casi desiertas— ¿¡Eh!? Pero ¿¡C-Cuanto tiempo me distraje!? ''Petra debes dejar de ser tan distraída''—Se reprendía a sí misma, suspiro pesadamente—''Bueno es igual, será mejor que vuelva a casa, lo último que necesito es que me reprendan si llego tan tarde''

Empezó su trayecto a casa, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar pensar en lo que sucedió anoche, cada paso que daba revivía cada momento de esa vez—''Debería de olvidar todo este asunto, ahora que lo pienso…Levi tenía razón, es una suerte que este con vida…lo mejor será que siga con mi vida''— Pensó Petra

—Umm…disculpa…—Escucho una voz atrás de ella, lo que provoco que se asustara un poco ''Igual que la noche anterior'' fue lo único que se le paso por la cabeza, pero descarto esa idea totalmente de su cabeza las probabilidades de que algo así vuelva a pasar eran nulas—Esto…Oye ¿Me estas escuchando?— Esa voz despertó a Petra de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Discúlpame estaba pensando en algo— Dijo un poco desconcentrada, se dio la vuelta y se asombró un poco al ver que quien le hablaba era una mujer de anteojos y cabello color caramelo interiormente estaba brincando de la alegría al ver que no era en quien estaba pensando—En fin, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Pues la verdad si, de casualidad ¿Te llamas Petra?— Pregunto la chica de lentes

—Sí, soy Petra Ral ¿Y tú…?— No pudo terminar la frase ya que la joven de lentes la apretó en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Al fin te encontré! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy! ¡He estado más de dos horas preguntando y al fin te encontré!— Celebraba a gritos— Por cierto soy Hanji.

—B-Bien Hanji… ¿P-Podrías soltarme? No… puedo… respirar…—El rostro de Petra se estaba empezando a poner rojo por la clara falta de aire, Hanji noto y la soltó de inmediato.

— ¡Waa! Lo siento mucho, a veces no mido mi fuerza—Se disculpó Hanji.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien—Dijo Petra a medida que tomaba aire, ya un poco mejor volvió a hablar— ¿Para qué me buscabas? Debe de ser algo importante. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí que lo es, pues…sé que va a sonar raro…—Vacilo un momento —El caso es que se lo que te sucedió anoche Petra Ral. —Hablo finalmente.

— ¿Eh?...—La sonrisa de Petra se desvaneció rápidamente al escuchar eso—A que... ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Acaso estuviste viendo todo ese "espectáculo" y no me ayudaste?—Dijo un poco enojada.

—N-No, ¡estas malinterpretando todo!—Contesto apresuradamente Hanji—…A decir verdad…es aún más difícil de creer que eso…

—Entonces…si tu no estabas allí… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?—Petra estaba algo confundida con todo ese asunto.

—Pues…la verdad es…la verdad es que yo conozco a la perfección al sujeto que te ataco anoche—Hablo finalmente. El rostro de Petra se puso pálido ante esas palabras.

—Tú…tú eres… ¿un d-demonio?—Pregunto totalmente asustada

—Si…si lo soy—Contesto con absoluta honestidad— ¡P-Pero tranquila no te hare nada!—Hablo apresuradamente.

— ¿Y crees que te voy a creer? De seguro Levi te mando acabar el trabajo—Petra hablo con seriedad, empezó a retroceder lentamente, de pronto sintió que su pie golpeaba algo, miro lo que era, una vara de metal—''No pasara lo mismo que anoche''—Pensó, rápidamente tomo la vara del suelo y apunto a Hanji con ella— ¡No caeré en lo mismo otra vez! — Hablo con firmeza.

— ¡EH! O-Oye Petra tranquilízate un poco—Dijo Hanji, estaba totalmente nerviosa, fácilmente podría noquearla pero no quería hacerlo además no podía mostrarse como un demonio a plena luz del día—''Y ahora ¿Qué hago?—Pensaba totalmente asustada, tal parece que este encuentro no salió como lo había planeado.

….

No saben cómo me gusta dejar a la gente con la duda XD…Ya hablando en serio, hace tiempo dije que iba a actualizar este fic pero se presentaron muchos inconvenientes que me han dejado sin tiempo, entre ellas la falta de inspiración, no tenía idea de cómo podía continuar el capítulo y cada vez que escribía sentía que no quedaba bien y borraba todo por lo que simplemente deje de escribir hasta que se me ocurrió algo :D y ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo que viene.

Como dato random la pelea de Levi y Hanji la hice recordando algo que me paso hace un tiempo, estaba corriendo y de la nada me tropiezo, caí mal y básicamente me saque la mierda._. Y un amigo en vez de ayudarme se empezó a reír como loco mientras yo agonizaba en el suelo ¬¬.

En fin ¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿O simplemente me mataran por hacer tan larga la espera?... esperemos que sean las dos primeras XD. Como sea nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo Hasta entonces…

Saludos y cuídense :3


	4. Un reencuentro indeseado

Hola: D tal y como les dije aquí está el cuarto capítulo…espera…yo…subí un capitulo puntualmente…Wow…vamos pidan un deseo XD. No subí capitulo el fin de semana porque tuve una semana no muy bonita y no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que recostarme en mi cama y flojear. Pero ya estoy aquí :D

_**Reviews Anónimos: **_

_**Vale: **__Waa ven para acá *la apachurra en un abrazo*_ muchas gracias realmente me alagas *-* y me alegra de que te esté gustando esta historia, prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir con esto :D

**AR:** Esa es regla general XD Aunque sigo sin entender como después de eso siguen siendo mis amigos -_-U. Me alegra que no me quieran medio matar, ya había hecho todos los preparativos para mi funeral XD, me alegra que comprendas mi situación actual :'D, Realmente espero la llegada de las vacaciones u_u.

A todos en general, muchas gracias por sus comentarios ustedes alegran mi día así que desde el fondo de mi hígado (?) Muchas gracias :3

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece son las ideas puestas en Este fic.**_

Sin más preámbulos los invito a leer. Nos leemos abajo: 3

…..

—Petra por favor tienes que creerme—Volvía a decir la joven de lentes—Te juro que solo quiero hablar contigo ¡No quiero hacerte daño, Lo juro!

— ¿En serio piensas que te voy a creer eso? ¡Eres como ese Levi!—Contesto Petra totalmente furiosa—No entiendo que quiere de mi…ni tampoco sé por qué te envió…—Apretó con todas sus fuerzas la vara de metal, no permitiría que esta vez la logren asesinar.

— ¡Es porque él no me envió!... he venido por mi cuenta además el ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas, tampoco le importa saberlo es más, se enojó bastante cuando le pregunte por ti… tal parece que solo quiere olvidar lo de anoche—Se explicó apresuradamente, tenía que calmar a Petra de algún modo.

— ''No parece estar mintiendo…en parte tiene razón…Levi se veía lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar conmigo, no creo que necesite enviar mensajeros para cumplir su trabajo…'' —Lentamente bajo la vara de metal hasta dejarla en el suelo, a lo que Hanji suspiro totalmente aliviada—Pero entonces…si él no te envió ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Hablo más calmada.

—Como te dije antes solamente quiero hablar contigo…no es mi intención hacerte daño, si quisiera matarte lo hubiera hecho hace mucho—Al igual que Petra, Hanji también estaba más calmada.

—Está bien…yo…realmente lo siento, espero que entiendas que después de lo de anoche estoy algo aterrada—Se disculpó Petra—Lo que sea que quieras hablar podemos ir a mi casa, estaba tan asustada que olvide el frio que está haciendo.

— ¿Eh? No tienes de que disculparte después de todo, fue mi culpa por no haber explicado todo este asunto…—Hizo una pequeña pausa—…Pero... ¿Realmente quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Quiero decir, ¿Qué dirá tu familia?

—Mis padres están muertos…los únicos que viven conmigo son los sirvientes, se preocupan mucho por mí pero, no creo que digan algo respecto a esto…—El rostro de Petra reflejaba algo de nostalgia.

—L-Lo siento mucho, no quería incomodarte con eso—Dijo Hanji algo apenada

—No te preocupes, no me incomoda hablar de esto…—Petra sonrió—En fin, será mejor que vayamos pronto, se hace tarde y lo menos que quiero es un regaño por haberme demorado tanto.

—Está bien—Posteriormente amabas fueron a la casa de Petra, el viaje no era largo pero aun así lo mejor era apurarse.

Mientras en otro lugar el cual se conoce como el ''gremio'' de los demonios, el cual es el escondite de todos los demonios, esta apartado de toda la gente por lo cual sería imposible que algún ser humano lo encuentre en fin, allí se encontraba el tan mencionado Levi haciendo una de sus actividades favoritas…la limpieza, se encontraba en su dormitorio limpiando sus espadas, lo que menos tolera a parte de los seres humanos, es la pestilencia de su sangre la cual queda pegada en las espadas, lo increíble era que llevaba más de una hora en esa actividad.

—Tsk, maldita sea esta cosa no logra salir…como si no tuviera suficientes problemas con lo de la cuatro ojos y su afán por buscar a esa humana…será mejor que vaya por otro paño, este ya no sirve— Lentamente se levantó de su cama y camino directo hacia la puerta, en el momento que puso su mano sobre la perilla sintió como si todo el peso del mundo cayera sobre él, lo último que pudo escuchar fue como alguien lo llamaba antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo así, se pasó ambas manos por la cara sintiendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo derecho— ¿Pero qué mierda?—Susurro algo asombrado pero sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro.

—Hasta que al fin despiertas—Escucho una voz a su lado, la voz pertenecía a un hombre rubio de ojos azules, llevaba una chaqueta de color negro con algunas tiras rojas, al igual que Levi tenía un par de cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza—Sabes, estuve a punto de darte por muerto.

—Erwin… tú… ¿Qué diablos se supone que paso?—Pregunto muy irritado.

—Pues, digamos que escuche como te estabas quejando por algo y supongo que accidentalmente abrí la puerta justo cuando estabas en frente y creo que me pase con la fuerza ya que quedaste medio muerto en el suelo y…tenías un ojo hinchado—Se explicó Erwin con una actitud tranquila.

—…Erwin…—Se quejó Levi con un ligero tic en el ojo—…Numero uno, por si no te acuerdas soy inmortal tarado, numero dos el hecho de que me estés observando mientras estaba inconsciente ya de por si es asqueroso, y por ultimo ¿¡Quién mierda te invito a quedarte!?—Finalizo su discurso con un aura maligna a su alrededor.

—Levi, que no se te olvide que comparado conmigo tú no eres más que una insignificante alimaña así que no tienes el derecho de hablarme con esas palabras ¿Entendiste?—Dijo un tanto molesto—Además de haber sabido que reaccionarias de esa forma ayudarte, créeme que te habría dejado en el suelo.

—Tsk es igual, yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie—Se quejó el azabache— Aun así, eso no contesta mi pregunta ¿Qué Mier…?— Se detuvo al ver como Erwin lo mataba con la mirada— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Se corrigió inmediatamente.

—Ya te lo dije, solo pasaba aquí por casualidad—Contesto Erwin

—Sabes que mentir no te resulta conmigo Erwin—Reprendió Levi

—Bien, bien eres listo—Admitió el rubio—Te iba a preguntar si no has visto a Hanji, hace horas que no se aparece por aquí.

—Cierto, el lugar ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente—Bromeo el azabache—Pero no la he visto…y tampoco me importa, ya sabes que esa cuatro ojos hace locuras, ahora si no te molesta…voy a ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, nos vemos—Posteriormente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Levi…—Lo detuvo Erwin— ¿No se te está olvidando decirme algo?…

—No que yo sepa… ¿Por qué lo dices?—Cuestiono Levi.

—Bien iré al grano…Levi…—Erwin hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿Cómo es eso de que dejaste vivir a una humana?— Hablo finalmente, Levi de inmediato se dio la vuelta con una cara para nada contenta.

—Fue Hanji ¿Cierto?—Pregunto Levi a lo cual Erwin solo asintió con la cabeza—Esa cuatro ojos, cuando la encuentre la voy a…

—Levi—Interrumpió a Erwin—Escucha, no voy a regañarte, solamente me sorprendí mucho al oír eso.

—Bien… ¿Qué hay de malo? Tu dejas vivir a muchas personas y nunca te reclamo nada—Reprocho el azabache—Si dejo vivir a alguien es mi puto problema…

—Como te dije antes solo me sorprendí, es extraño que dejes vivir a alguien, además soy tu superior, no puedes reclamarme nada—Finalizo dejando a Levi bastante molesto

—…Hijo de puta…—Susurro molesto—Recordando el motivo de tu visita, no he visto a esa cuatro ojos…dijo que iba a hacer algo así que ya te puedes largar, la puerta te espera—Dijo apuntándole la salida.

—Bien, no tienes que molestarte—Respondió el rubio, posteriormente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta—Solo recuerda no cometer locuras…—Miro de reojo a Levi para después salir de la habitación.

—Tsk como fastidias—Cerro la puerta y se recostó un rato en su cama—''Como si me importara lo que Hanji esté haciendo, lo que sea que haga de seguro son locuras. ''—Pensaba el azabache, las palabras de Hanji resonaron en su cabeza _''Bien si no me quieres decir donde esta esa chica la buscare por mi cuenta…''_ —''Sera acaso que fue a…''—pasaron unos segundos antes de que su cerebro hiciera clic, entonces se levantó rápidamente— ¡Oh mierda!, esa cuatro ojos no pudo ir a buscar a esa mocosa ¿O sí?, ¡Agh! No puede ser, si Hanji fue a buscarla me las pagara caro. —Rápidamente salió de la habitación, rumbo al lugar en el que conoció a esa chica, y con un solo pensamiento en mente—''Petra Ral, si te vuelvo a encontrar…esta vez no te tendré piedad''

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que ambas chicas llegaron a su destino, se encontraban en la habitación de Petra, Hanji llevaba un buen rato haciéndole preguntas sobre la noche anterior…

—Ya te lo dije, ni yo misma se porque me dejo vivir…—Petra estaba un poco aburrida de hablar sobre ese tema—Yo…simplemente le pregunte cuál era su nombre

—Ya veo…realmente es extraño que Levi deje vivir a alguien, el nunca duda al momento de matar a alguien, normalmente muchos de los demonios matan de vez en cuanto pero…él lo hace siempre, no lo conozco lo suficiente, es por eso que te buscaba…—Se explicó la castaña.

—Realmente me encantaría ayudarte pero no sé cómo, ya te dije todo lo que paso.

—Entiendo…supongo que Levi seguirá siendo un misterio—Suspiro decepcionada—Y yo que realmente pensaba que al fin descubriría porque es así

—Creo que es lo mejor…todos son como son por algún motivo, la mayoría solo quiere vivir sin que la gente le haga preguntas—Hablo vagamente la pelirroja.

—Eso es un lindo pensamiento—Comento Hanji— ¿Dónde lo has escuchado?

—Lo leí en un libro hace años, tengo demasiado tiempo libre así que lo único que hago la mayor parte del tiempo es ponerme a leer.

—Eso explica todos esos libros que tienes, solía tener bastantes libros escritos por los humanos, pero Erwin los confisco todos, ahora solo tengo un libro el cual lo tengo escondido—La joven de lentes hizo un puchero—Me pregunto qué tiene de malo querer saber sobre algo.

—No lo sé…—Hizo una pequeña pausa, como si estuviera pensando en algo miro a Hanji la cual tenía los ojos pegados a la repisa de libros que tenía, con una genuina sonrisa volvió a hablar—Oye Hanji…si realmente te interesa tanto la lectura…podrías venir aquí siempre que quieras—Esas palabras hicieron que Hanji abriera los ojos como platos, asombrada por aquella invitación.

— ¿¡H-Hablas en serio!?—Pregunto totalmente emocionada— ¿Realmente puedo?, ¿No te molesta verdad?, ¿Lo dices en serio?—Miro a Petra, la cual soltó una pequeña risa al ver tal reacción.

—Claro que sí, eres mi amiga después de todo—La joven sonrió cálidamente

—''Amiga''... ¿realmente consideras a un demonio como tu amigo?—Hanji estaba asombrada a mas no poder, no podía creer que un humano la trate de esa manera tan amable.

—Por supuesto…siendo honesta yo no he tenido muchos amigos, normalmente la gente solo se acerca a mí solo para pedirme favores, sin embargo eres diferente a todos ellos, no me importa que seas un demonio realmente me agradas—El tono de voz con el que hablo, demostró que aquella joven de cabello anaranjado hablaba en serio.

—…Es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho en toda mi vida…—Hanji abrazo a Petra con todas sus fuerzas.

—H-Hanji…N-No puedo…respirar—Al escucharla, la castaña rápidamente la soltó, a medida que Petra tomaba aire escuchaba las disculpas de Hanji…—Tranquila estoy bien.

—Hahaha lo siento, no suelo medir mi fuerza, yo…—No pudo acabar su frase ya que en ese mismo instante algo o mejor dicho alguien había atravesado la ventana de la habitación sin cuidado alguno…—Veo que estaban en un lindo y emotivo momento es una lástima que deba acabar—Era el… El rostro de Levi como siempre no mostraba sentimiento alguno, pero en sus ojos se podía reflejar el sentimiento de odio puro hacia cierta persona…

—¡T-Tu de nuevo!—El rostro de Petra se tornó pálido, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, creyó que por fin podría continuar con su vida, pero esa creencia se desvaneció rápidamente al ver a aquel ser que al parecer acabaría con el trabajo de anoche, quería hacer algo pero sus piernas no le respondían, quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían, Pero no era el momento de tener miedo, lentamente reunió todo el coraje que tenía y sin pensarlo Hablo…

….

No necesito decir que me encanta dejar el suspenso en todo lo que hago XD

Trate de hacer el capítulo lo más largo que pude ya que posiblemente no pueda subir capitulo este fin de semana por motivos personales. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tratare actualizar el fin de semana si es que logro resolver los problemas que tengo u_u pero no prometo nada.

Les dije que el encuentro entre estos dos se acercaba, pero no les dije como y cuando iba a pasar XD, Levi es un todo jode momentos nunca lo hagan enojar, ¿Qué creen que dirá Petra? ¿Hanji intervendrá para que no ocurra nada malo o solo se quedara de espectadora? ¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas XD? Todo eso descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo, como siempre sus comentarios son recibidos con mucho aprecio, nos leemos hasta entonces…

Saludos y cuídense :3


End file.
